


Friendship Ball for Nightmares and Dreams

by Hyfriancarousel



Series: Red shoes month 2020 [13]
Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, Castles, Classical Music, Comedy, Crushes, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fashion & Couture, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Late at Night, Moon, Royalty, Sparkles, Stars, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel
Summary: Tonight is the night for dancing and socializing. A Ball is hosted in the dream castle!
Relationships: Merlin/Snow White (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs)
Series: Red shoes month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Friendship Ball for Nightmares and Dreams

The land of dreams.

A place where there is no day, where the land is shrouded in eternal night. A land where clouds are of pink hues, matching the five, rose-colored moons. All in different phases.

A land where the most wonderful daydreams and the most horrifying nightmares are brought up.  
Dreams under the rule of King White, the Nightmares commanded by Queen Regina.

Two prestigious academies.

They’re all brought up as royalty, as rulers.

For one of those rulers, tonight was different from usual.

Four silver spheres hung from the small cradle top. It was placed on a window sill, glimmering from the light of the moons.

Merlin sat on the luxurious window seat and held the fifth of the spheres. He let it go. It swung down, hitting the other spheres and causing the last one of them to swing up. Like a pendulum, the motion kept repeating over and over, opposite each time.

Merlin looked out of the castle window. Met with pink clouds and the bright, pink moons shining over him, he wondered about the time yet to come.

The door to his room opened. A servant of stardust leaned in, shimmering twinkles and sparks in one being.

“Prince Merlin,” They said, “The Nightmares are soon to arrive.”

Merlin stopped the pendulum with his hand, facing the door. His snow white cape touched the floor.

“Oh, great.” He rose from his seat. “Here’s to hoping things go well.”

He made his way to the castle’s glimmering white hallway with the servant fast behind him. Merlin faced them as he fixed his gloves.

“Is everyone else ready?” He asked.

Stardust shimmered everywhere around them as the servant nodded.

“Yes, you are the last one to join us.”

Usually divided by the border of happiness, The Nightmares were not the most common guests within the dream castle. Then again, it also meant that Merlin had never seen the castle of nightmares. He often wondered if it was anything like this. After all, his window offered a lovely view to the shared kingdom.

They stepped into the ballroom, already filled with other dreams. High ceiling, decorated white walls. The ballroom could easily hold all of them in it without looking crowded. Especially the dance floor was spacious with carvings of gold located on its floor. Two staircases lead to it from the ballroom door.

The servant left Merlin’s side. Merlin quickly made his way to the heads he knew he could trust.

Arthur and Jack.

While Arthur was more into simple peach and orange hues, Jack’s ocean blue dress shirt was almost as shiny as his cape, which was decorated with pearls.

“Merlin!” He said, walking towards his friend. He took a hold of Merlin’s left shoulder and did two air kisses on both sides of Merlin’s head, away from his face. Merlin did the same to him.

“Fashionably late as usual,” Jack teased him. “Were you daydreaming again?”

Merlin rolled his eyes.

“I just have a lot to think about.”

He moved to his other friend. Arthur leaned down, also doing air kisses as a greeting. After Merlin pulled away, he faced the crowd.

“Any sign of Pino and Noki?” Merlin twirled in place to try and spot the two brothers.

“They passed by earlier.” Arthur said. “Seemed real excited for some reason.”

Merlin looked at him, confused.

“Didn’t they tell you...why?”

Arthur shrugged.

“They were so happy they couldn’t say.”

“I see...” Merlin nodded.

He turned, trying to pick out any darker hues from the room.

“Are they here yet?” He asked.

“You know how Nightmares are, Merlin.” Arthur crossed his arms. “They just...appear.”

A servant of stardust played notes on the trumpet to get everyone’s attention.

“The Nightmares have arrived!”

Arthur pointed at the servant with his thumb.

“See?”

The castle doors opened. Inside marched The Nightmares, wearing dark colors galore. Blacks, silvers, dark blues, dark reds. No capes. Anything went as long as it wasn’t pastel and bright.

The royalty marched into lines, stopping on the ballroom floor, legs apart and hands behind their backs. The menacing atmosphere caused a collective hush through the ballroom.

Queen Regina walked her way to the front.

King White waited for her in the center of the dance floor.

The queen curtseyed to him.

“King White,” She greeted him with a grin.

It wasn’t happy.

“Queen Regina,” answered King White with a bow.

The two rulers looked at each other with narrowed eyes. Hateful? Worried? Spiteful? The dreams couldn’t tell from so far away.

King White cleared his throat.

“Now that our guests have arrived, it is time for the ball to begin!”

The rulers moved away from the dance floor.

It was quiet.

Awfully quiet.

No one wanted to move.

Music started to play. The nightly orchestra played classical tunes.

The dreams, although hesitantly, started to make their way closer to their guests. The Nightmares spread around, finally breaking their pattern.

Merlin, Arthur and Jack began descending the stairs to the dance floor.

“This is a really bad idea,” Arthur whispered.

“Arthur, please,” Jack said. “At least be nice to them.”

Merlin looked at his friends before turning his gaze to the dance floor.

Something sparkly caught his eye.

A night sky, trapped on someone’s dress.

“Merlin?” Arthur called out to him.

Merlin didn’t turn his head. He didn’t want to lose sight of the night sky.

"Are you listening to me, mate?" Arthur said.

Merlin kept his eyes on the dance floor, on the stars.

"I got to go," he said.

Arthur raised his brows. Usually, Merlin at least gave a reason before just deciding to leave out of nowhere.

Jack tapped on Arthur's arm.

"I'm going to go socialize with available royalty," he said. "Try to have a bit of fun, Arthur."

As they reached the dance floor, Merlin and Jack parted in opposite directions. Arthur got left behind. He mumbled something to himself, cursing his friends under his breath.

Merlin followed after the stars. He approached the lady wearing them on her dress.

“I adore your star-themed gown,” He said. “Very fitting.”

“Oh!” Startled, she turned around. “I...thank you."

“It’s so...dreamy." Merlin gestured to the dress. "I mean…nightmarish.”

He looked at the lady. One of The Nightmares, as her dress was of black and silver.

“My apologies," He cleared his throat. "I meant that it looks very beautiful.”

She moved her arms together, giving a smile to Merlin.

“Thank you,” she nodded.

Merlin smiled back. Well, usually, he was a better conversationalist. Perhaps he got too caught up on the dress to remember how smooth he actually was?

Talking about being smooth, he didn't introduce himself yet.

“I am Prince Merlin," he corrected his mistake. "And you are?”

The lady looked to the floor, a smile still on her face. She lifted a couple of hairs behind her ear.

“Princess Snow White. It’s an honor, your royal highness.”

She curtseyed.

Merlin bowed to her.

“You as well, your royal highness. I’m happy you could come.”

Though opposite in aesthetics, their outfits seemed to match.

\---

Arthur kept himself close to the hors d'oeuvres. He loved socialising. And a party all about mingling with new people? Absolutely amazing.

The only problem was that he couldn’t hate The Nightmares enough. Something about an entire academy, no, an entire kingdom bent on creating and giving sleepers visions of their fears, hurts and awful moments did not sit right with him.

So he tried to keep to himself for the first time in his life.

He grabbed a glass of nectar from the table before being aptly interrupted.

“This is what the castle of dreams has to offer?”

Arthur turned his head to see someone beside him, examining the liquid in his glass. Judging from the gelled hair, this guy was going to be bad news.

“I bet you guys only drink the tears of children,” Arthur said before sipping the nectar.

The heckler turned to him, blacks and dark reds changing.

“We do,” He hissed. “It’s a lot more delicious than this disgusting joke of a beverage.”

He turned his glass upside down, letting the nectar fall out. He then threw the glass away.

Arthur wanted to punch the living daylights out of him.

“And who are you supposed to be?”

The heckler clicked his heels together and slicked his hair back.

“I am Prince Average. You must be one of the vile rats of the castle of dreams, correct?”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

“What did you say?”

Average did the same.

“You heard me, rat.”

For someone much smaller than Arthur, Average sure had guts.

"If you want enemies, you're gonna make some," Arthur threatened. “I hate you."

Average chuckled.

“Same to you. Looks like we have something in common.”

Arthur growled.

\---

Jack found himself walking through the dance floor. Many Dreams were already conversing, many Nightmares too. Even though he had his doubts, he was no one to be mean to guests.

Through the crowd of people, he spotted someone mirroring his actions. Not literally, but they seemed to look around for someone to talk to as well.

Or perhaps they lost something.

Jack approached.

“Hello, your royal highness. My name is Prince Jack.”

He bowed.

The guest faced him, doing the same.

“It’s a pleasure, your royal highness." He looked up with a smile. "I am Prince Hans.”

The greetings went well enough. But now Jack had no idea what to talk about.

He eyed Hans's outfit. Dark, dark green. His shirt had many buttons. A lot of ruffles on its sleeves.

“I must ask,” Jack stepped closer. “What is your jabot made of?”

Indeed, Hans was wearing a black jabot. He touched it with his hand.

“Black silk,” He answered.

“Black silk? Wouldn't that be impractical?“

“They’re basically Nightmare kingdom’s trademark.” Hans placed his hands behind his back. “We know how to make fancy clothing.”

Jack nodded along. The gothic aesthetic of nightmare kingdom was something he had been jealous of for years, even though he adored the dreamy finery he was sporting even now.

He suddenly caught Hans staring at his outfit the same way he did.

“I see capes are in with you Dreams.” He said.

“Oh! Yes, they are very becoming, aren’t they?" Jack moved his cape, letting it flow off his left hand. "We too know how to make gorgeous clothing.”

The duo smiled at each other. They found something they had in common.

\---

Snow White giggled at Merlin's joke. Merlin could only muster an awkward laugh. Something about the princess made him feel weak. In a good way? He wasn't sure what it was.

The music caught his attention. A start of a new piece, a waltz. Merlin faced his conversation partner, lending his hand in her direction.

"Could you spare me this dance, your royal highness?" He asked.

Snow White looked at him, moving her arm. Not to grab Merlin, but to make a motion of shooing.

"Oh, just call me Snow."

Merlin blinked.

"...Princess Snow?"

Snow White shook her head, that smile returning. Merlin felt his heart beating faster.

"No, just Snow." She giggled.

"I...of course," Merlin looked at his hand to avoid staring at Snow White's face. "Your…I mean, Snow White."

She shrugged.

"Close enough."

Merlin coughed, not to clear his throat, but more as an instinct. Was it hot in here? He felt strange.

"Sorry, are we…" He collected his thoughts. "... close enough for first name basis? We only just met, and-"

Snow grabbed on his arm.

"Were you this worried earlier?"

Merlin shuddered from the touch, glancing at Snow White.

"Wha-aaat, no, I'm just…"

He grabbed on his suit collar, fiddling with it. He breathed in to calm himself.

"...There must be something strange going on with me tonight. I'm usually…a lot better at this."

Snow White hummed, reaching for Merlin's cheek.

"I think you're doing well."

Merlin almost felt his legs give out. Was he sick? Was touching a nightmare dangerous to dreams?

His face flushed red with feelings. Snow tilted her head.

"Are you okay, Merlin?"

"Yes-" His voice cracked, so he coughed to start his sentence over. "Yes, I am. Uh…would you like to dance, Snow White?"

She grinned.

Snow White grabbed on his hand as they walked to the center of the dance floor. Merlin felt lightheaded. Hearing Snow White say his name was like getting shot with an arrow. A good kind of arrow.

Was that a thing?

\---

Arthur stormed through the ballroom, surprisingly not causing anyone to be distracted. He had to get away from that Average fellow. There was no way he was going to be near him any longer.

Voices caught his attention.

“It’s been so long!”

“How have you been?”

Pino and Noki? Guess he found them after all. But who were they talking to? He moved closer to the voices and spotted the duo from further away.

Pino and Noki were hugging and chattering with someone who looked just like them? Dumbfounded, Arthur walked closer.

The trio talked with each other until noticing Arthur getting closer.

“Arthur!” Noki said.

“Come here, Come here!” Pino called.

Arthur waved. “I’m doing that!”

He soon stopped in front of them. Pino and Noki looked somehow even more ecstatic than before.

“So, um,” Arthur scratched his neck. “Who is…?”

He pointed to the third person, an exact look-alike of his friends, but dressed in black.

The look-alike smiled at Arthur.

Pino pulled them closer.

“This is our little brother Kio!”

“He goes to Nightmare!” Noki added.

Kio bowed to Arthur.

“It’s nice to meet you, your royal highness!”

Arthur tried to gather his thoughts.

“There’s...three of you?” He said.

They all nodded.

“We’re triplets!”

The trio smooshed their faces close to each other with hands on their cheeks. Arthur felt like he was a computer with thousands of error messages popping up.

He rubbed his temples to get back on track.

“Then why aren’t you all just here?" He said. "No need to split up.”

Pino piped up.

“Kio wanted to go to Nightmare, and we supported him!”

The world froze for Arthur for a second.

“What?”

“The kingdom of nightmares is quite lovely when you get used to it,” Kio said. “Besides, we’re a lot nicer than we seem.”

Strange.

Arthur's first encounters with Nightmares and they're completely opposite.

“...Huh.” He crossed his arms. “Guess I had a...bad first impression.”

Kio’s smile fell.

“You met Average, didn’t you?”

Arthur’s eyes widened as he leaned back.

“How did you know?”

Kio placed his hands behind his back.

“He’s notorious for being mean-spirited. Even to other Nightmares. He’s more of a blockhead than anyone I’ve ever met!”

He laughed with his brothers. Arthur looked at them.

“...Guess I was wrong.”

Talking about blockheads, where was his? He suddenly lifted his gaze.

"Has anyone seen Merlin?"

The triplets quieted down and pointed past him.

On the dance floor, Merlin was dancing with a lady Arthur hadn't seen before. They were…

having fun.

Something felt shattered, like time wasn't real. Arthur kept staring at them, confused, yet happy, yet…scared?

Why was he scared?

Jack appeared, pulling Hans along with him.

"Arthur! There you are!" He called out.

He stopped right next to his friend.

"What's got your attention?"

Arthur turned Jack to face the dancing pair.

"He's…dancing." He said.

Jack smiled.

"Well, this IS a ball. Oh!"

He quickly turned to face Hans and offered him his hand.

"May I have this dance, your royal highness?"

Hans smiled, placing his hand on top of Jack's.

"You may."

They glided to the dance floor and began dancing in sync. Arthur just looked after them.

"We should join the fun!" Kio said.

He and his brothers ran to the dance floor together, leaving Arthur alone.

Strange.

Usually, he would have joined them no problem. But it didn't feel right to do so.

He scanned the ballroom until his eyes caught a glimpse of familiar gelled hair.

Arthur tapped Average on the shoulder, causing the other to face him with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want?"

"Me?" Arthur offered him his hand. "I'd like to dance."

Average looked at Arthur's hand and stared up at him.

"Please tell me you're joking." He said. "Why would I say yes?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't need an answer."

Average looked at him funny.

"Excuse me?"

Arthur grabbed Average's hand and started pulling him to the dance floor.

Much to Average's dismay.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me, you oaf!"

He kept hitting Arthur's back, but the other didn't even flinch. Suddenly, he got pulled into the starting position of a waltz.

"Let go of me this instant." He tried to get off, but Arthur's grip on him was very tight. "Do you even know how to dance?!"

"I do." Arthur pulled him closer. "And you better do too because I'm not letting go until you learn to be nicer to people."

"What are you talking about?!"

The triplets dance in circles, before Kio suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Noki asked.

Kio pointed to Arthur and Average.

"Look!"

"...Huh. I thought they didn't like each other?" Pino said.

Kio shrugged.

"Well, at least they look like they're having fun!"

\---

Merlin led Snow White to the ballroom doors.

"Tonight was wonderful," He said. "Will I see you again, Snow White?"

Snow White answered him with a smile and a curtsey.

"You will. I won't be far away."

She caressed Merlin's cheek before turning away and walking past him.

She turned to wave. He answered.

Merlin blew a kiss, causing Snow White to giggle. She caught it.

And then she was gone.

Merlin sighed. If he could have hearts spinning around his head, that would be happening right now.

Pino tapped him on the shoulder.

"Merlin, everyone already left."

Merlin came back to reality and turned around.

"Right. I knew that." He said.

Noki smiled at him, but Jack was busy admiring himself.

Merlin raised a brow.

"Where's Arthur?"

"Already went to bed." Pino patted his arm. "He apparently tired himself out."

Merlin nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh."

He looked at Jack suddenly. He seemed to be missing his pearl cape.

"Jack, where's your…" Merlin's eyes widened. "Did you lose your cape?"

Jack kept admiring his reflection from his hand-held mirror.

"Of course not, Merlin." He moved the mirror. "I traded it."

He seemed to now be wearing a jabot. A black one.

Merlin tilted his head.

"Did I miss something? I was sort of busy-"

Noki slapped him on the back.

"Nothing we can't talk about tomorrow! Let's go!"

Merlin blinked at him. He relaxed.

"If you say so."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Dance floor of @redshoesmonth2020's (tumblr) Red shoes prompt month.


End file.
